The CCSG Protocol-Specific Research mechanism will support Cancer Center-initiated pilot/Phase I studies in cancer patients. The CRCH proposes to conduct one to three short-term pilot studies or Phase I clinical trials each year. Data from these studies will be used to support subsequent applications for Phase II and III protocols. Data collection and analysis will be directed by a full-time research nurse, for whom support is requested, under the direction of the Principal Investigator responsible for a specific protocol. The overall Protocol-Specific Research activities will be supervised by the Center Director and the Chair of the PRMS.